In research laboratories, multiple samples are stored in individual test tubes, microplates or troughs, and must be moved from one location to a next location within the laboratory, without spilling their contents and without cross-contamination. The multiple samples also are indexed and inventoried. With automated specimen processing, it is an objective to track the contents of a laboratory vessel from the initial vessel loading through all testing protocols and inventorying, preferably limiting handling by laboratory personnel. Improvements to systems to safely move each laboratory vessel, while tracking its contents and location in real time, continue to be sought.